


Loving the Future Extras

by Enelya_Seregon



Series: Through Time Together [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon
Summary: Extra pieces from the main story that don't fit/make a difference to the main story.
Series: Through Time Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would post the recipes that Harry makes for Steve's birthday. They are all from the Blairmore Enterprise and Coleman Journal. If you want to see them in the newspaper, they can be found here: http://peel.library.ualberta.ca/newspapers/BME/

July 11, 1929, p.2

_Hamburger en Casserole_

  * 2 lbs. of round steak ground
  * – or –
  * 2 lbs. of lean hamburger
  * 2 large onions
  * 2 large peppers, green or red
  * 1 large lemon
  * 1 8oz bottle tomato catsup
  * ¼ lb or more of bacon according to taste
  * Salt and pepper



Butter your casserole dish or pan and lay about 1 ½ inches of hamburger in bottom

  * 1 layer of one onion thinly slices
  * 1 layer of one pepper thinly slices
  * Juice of half lemon salt and pepper to taste



Repeat until the meat is used, making the second layer of meat about one inch thick, this will give enough hamburger left for about ½ inch thick on very top. Pour a whole bottle (8 oz) of catsup over and strips of bacon. Bake slowly or in modern for one hour and a quarter.

September 19, 1929, p. 2

_Jellied Carrots and Peas_

  * 1 package lemon-flavored gelatin
  * 1 cup boiling water
  * ¾ cup vegetable stock or cold water
  * 3 tablespoons vinegar
  * ½ teaspoon salt
  * ¼ teaspoon paprika
  * 1 cup cooked carrots, diced
  * 1 cup peas



Dissolve gelatin in boiling water. Add vegetable stock or cold water, vinegar, salt and paprika. Chill. When slightly thickened, fold in carrots and peas. Turn into molds. Chill until firm. Unmold on crisp lettuce. Garnish with mayonnaise. Serves 8.

January 3, 1929 p.3

_Scalloped Potatoes Au Gratin_

Into a well-buttered baking dish, put a layer of thinly sliced potatoes, salt, pepper, and a think scattering of finely cut cheese and one-half the think white sauce (1 tablespoon flour, 1 tablespoon butter, to 1 cup milk). Repeat, and cover with buttered crumbs. Bake in moderate oven about an hour, until the white sauce, bubbles through and the potatoes are well done and browned on top. If cheese is omitted, add small pieces of butter to each layer of potatoes. In order to save time of making cream sauce, a small amount of dry flour can be sprinkled over layers of potato, and milk added to cover the potatoes.

February 7, 1929, p.3

_Chicken a la King_

  * ½ green pepper, shredded
  * ¼ pound mushrooms
  * 3 tablespoons butter
  * 6 tablespoons flour
  * 2 cups evaporated milk
  * 2 cups chicken broth
  * Salt
  * Pepper
  * 3 cups cold chicken, diced
  * ½ pimiento, shredded



Cook pepper and mushrooms, if they are raw, slowly in butter 8 minutes. Cover while cooking. Remove mushrooms and pepper from far, add flour, milk, broth, and seasonings. Cook 5 minutes over a low flame, stirring to keep smooth. Add chicken, mushrooms, pimiento, and pepper and reheat in double boiler to prevent curdling. Yield: 8 servings.

February 21, 1929, p. 3

_Mock Duck (Norwegian)_

  * 2 pork tenderloins
  * 2 tablespoons butter
  * 1 cup sweet cream or very rich milk
  * 5 boiled prunes
  * 1 cup thick sour cream
  * 2 apples
  * Salt and pepper



Cut tenderloins half through lengthwise. Open and pound flat. Cut apples in thin slices, cover the tenderloin. Removes stones from prunes and put over apples, add seasonings and cover all with second tenderloin. Roll and tie securely. Brown in butter. Pour on a little broth, the sweet and sour cream, and cook slowly for one hour.

June 6, 1929, p.2

_California Mock Duck_

  * 1 ½ pounds flank steak
  * 1 ½ cups soft crumbs
  * 1 cup chopped prunes
  * 1 egg
  * ½ teaspoons salt
  * 1/3 teaspoon pepper
  * 1 teaspoon juice
  * Small pieces of suet



Pound steak. Brown quickly on both sides in a hot frying pan. Mix other ingredients and place in center of steak. Roll and tie. Lay pieces of suet over the top, place in a roasting pan, cover with hot water. Bake for one hour. Thicken liquid for gravy.

June 12, 1930 p.2

_Carrot Surprise_

  * ½ junket tablet
  * ½ teaspoon cold water
  * ½ cup carrot puree
  * 1 cup milk
  * Salt



Crush junket tablet and dissolve in cold water. Prepare the carrot puree by rubbing cooked carrot through a sieve. Add milk and season with salt. Warm until lukewarm – not hot – remove from stove and add dissolved junket tablet. Turn into individual dishes and let stand in warm room until firm – about ten minutes. Serve warm or chilled as preferred.

July 30, 1931 p.6

Chrysanthemum Salad

(Serves 6)

  * 6 small oranges
  * Lettuce
  * Apples



Cut through the skin of oranges three-quarters of the way down and in very fine strips, being careful not to break strips apart. Remove orange pulp and cut in pieces. Place each orange skin in a bed of lettuce leaves and fill center with orange pieces and long slender pieces of apple. Serve with any desired dressing.

March 7, 1929, p.2

_New York Salad_

  * 4 slices pineapple
  * ½ cup celery
  * ½ cup nuts chopped
  * 2 oranges
  * Cream mayonnaise
  * Lettuce



Arrange slices of pineapple on nests of lettuce leaves. Cut celery in slender strips, and one-half inches long, and mix with nut meats. Pile in center of pineapple, and garnish with four sections of orange free from membrane laid symmetrically on pineapple. Pass dressing separately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a scene I had in my head, but it didn't really fit anywhere in the main story. It takes place sometime in June (chapter 8). There has been a fight against some robots, and this is the aftermath. When this was originally written, Thor was in the story, and Draco wasn't with Clint. I adjusted it so it will fit in properly. 
> 
> Work is coming along slowly on chapter 11 of the main story, but it's kind of kicking me in the but. Hopefully, I will be able to post sometime this month.

Steve leaned back into the pillows with a groan. That blast had gotten him good. The doctor said he had broken ribs, which, thankfully, hadn’t pierced his lung, a slight concussion, on top of the numerous cuts and bruises. Beside him in the med-bay, Clint was laid up with a broken leg while Natasha had been brought back from having a bullet pulled out of her shoulder. The other Avengers had gathered in the room, including Jared and Liz, who had arrived for a session. They all wanted to make sure their teammates were doing well.

The only ones currently missing were Harry, who was at home, and Tony, who said he had to make a few phone calls before coming back. Steve couldn’t really blame him; after all, Tony was crazy busy. He was the only Avenger with a full-time job. Though Steve was thinking of taking up his art and runes again but maybe under a different name.

“You know Punk,” Bucky said from his seat next to Steve’s bed. “The Brat is going to be right pissed when he finds out why you were injured.”

“The Moron is right, Twit. The little Gremlin is going to be sore mad at you,” Jay laughed.

Bruce had to pat Phil on the back as the man nearly choked on his drink. Finding out that his father was friends with Captain America was difficult enough. Seeing his father constantly joking with Steve and Bucky was another thing altogether, and he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it.

“No, Harry might be a little upset, but he won’t be mad. I’ve been injured before for doing stupider things.”

Jay and Bucky sighed. “Hit him,” Jay told Bucky.

Reaching over, Bucky smacked Steve on the back of his dumb head.

“Thank you.”

“Hey!” Steve reached up to rub the spot Bucky had hit. “It can’t be – ”

“HE DID WHAT?” they all heard Harry yell from out in the hall.

Bucky pat Steve on the shoulder, “It’s been nice knowing you, Punk.” Standing, he and Jay moved to the other side of the room. Just in time as Harry and Tony came into the room.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Harry was pissed. He was not ready to get a call from Tony telling him that Steve had been hurt enough to land him in the med-bay. It did make him feel a little better when Tony assured him that Steve was not bad enough that Harry had to immediately pull Jamie out of school. Getting off the phone with Tony, Harry called his dads to ask them to pick up Jamie after school and bring him to the tower.

Rushing to the tower, Harry ran into an equally flustered Draco. “You okay?” Harry asked his brother.

“Yeah,” Draco said, taking a deep breath. “Tony called me. Clint broke his leg in the fight.”

“Clint’s okay, though?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s just the first time he’s been hurt since we started dating. What about you?”

“Tony called me too. Steve’s hurt.” They didn’t have more time to talk as the elevator doors opened, allowing the two men to rush out. Both were glad that Tony was there waiting for them. “Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?” Harry asked, feeling a little panicked.

Tony put his hands onto Harry’s shoulders, hoping to calm his brother. “They are both fine. The docs figure they can both leave the med-bay tomorrow morning, maybe even later tonight. Steve’s got a few broken ribs and a bit of a concussion. Clint is fine other than his broken leg. He’ll be on crutches and out of commission for a few months.” Tony gently maneuvered Harry so that they were standing side by side. Wrapping an arm around both men, he guided them towards the med-bay.

“Clint had to jump off a building to keep himself from being killed by an explosion and landed a little wrong. Steve got hit with an explosive blast from a robot. The idiot took the hit for me. Well…for Iron Man.”

“HE DID WHAT?” Feeling pissed, Harry stormed into the med-bay. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Harry,” Steve tried to explain.

“NO! you are going to shut up and listen to me. I will never stand between you and being an Avenger. That’s who you are. I will never be mad at you for standing between a civilian and an attack. Hell, take a hit for Clint, Natasha, Bruce, or Tony. However, I will be extremely pissed off if you take a hit for Hulk, Bucky, Iron Man, or if he returns Thor. Those four can handle themselves without you playing the hero. You need to remember that you have another job and that it’s just as important as being Captain America, more important even.” Harry paused to take a breath. “We got lucky, Steve. I lost you once. I **can’t** do it again.”

Steve held his arms out, hoping that Harry would take the comfort he was offering. As Harry collapsed into his arms, Steve let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I’m sorry, Harry. I saw Iron Man in trouble and just acted. I’m still not used to having teammates that can take hits like me.”

Harry gently pulled himself out of Steve’s arms and settled on the end of the bed. “I get it, Steve, I do. But you’re forgetting about something even more important.”

The sound of running feet interrupted Harry. It was quickly followed by the med-bay door being opened as Jamie rushed in. “Daddy!”

Steve paled as he watched his little boy run to his bed with tears in his eyes. Looking up at Harry, he shot his fiancé an apologetic look, which calmed the scowl being shot his way. Harry nodded, showing that Steve was forgiven as he picked up their son.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Jamie wanted to cuddle with his dad but was scared he would hurt him.

“Ah, don’t worry, kiddo,” Bucky came up and took the child from Harry, tossing him up into the air. “Your daddy’s fine. He a tough son of a gun that’ll be out of here before your bedtime. He’s just being a baby about it, as always.”

Harry and Jay laughed. “He’s right, Little Punk. Your dad’s always been a whiner when he’s sick.” Jay reached over and ruffled Jamie’s hair. “But for all his whining, your dad’s a tough guy.” Jamie looked between his two uncles with a smile.

“The Brodie’s right, in fact…Catch!” Bucky shifted Jamie in his arms before tossing him at Steve.

“Oomph.” Steve caught Jamie with a grunt. “You know I have broken ribs, right, Jerk?” Steve gently shifted Jamie so that his son was sitting comfortably next to him.

“I believe I can help with that,” Severus said with a small smile. Reaching into his pocket, Severus pulled out his potion bag. “I have some Skele-Gro here for Steve and Clint.” Pulling out two vials, he passed them to both men. “Even with your enhanced system, this should help. I also have a couple of mild pain potions and a balm that should help heal your injury, Natasha.” Quickly, Severus passed out all the necessary potions. “I suggest downing them like a shot. Potions don’t taste good.”

That comment was followed by a snort from the other magicals. “That’s an understatement,” Draco said as he helped Clint take his.

“Oh, God!” Clint hacked and coughed. “That was nasty…umm, should I feel my bones moving around?”

Draco laughed and nodded. “Yes. That feeling is your bones fixing themselves. You should be up and about on a healed leg by dinner. Just be glad you don’t have to re-grow all the bones in your arm…right Harry?”

“Shut up. That was not fun, and I couldn’t take a pain potion for it either.”

Tony held up his hand, “hang on. What’s this about having to re-grow all the bones in your arm?”

Sighing, Harry got more comfortable on Steve’s bed. “So it was during our second year, and I was playing Quidditch…”


End file.
